


Рукописи (не) горят

by WTF The Magnus Archives 2021 (winter_archives)



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Pre-Canon, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 00:15:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29073165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winter_archives/pseuds/WTF%20The%20Magnus%20Archives%202021
Summary: Во время прогулки с проклятой книгой Джон натыкается не на хулигана. Точнее, на хулигана - но на совершенно другого.Альтернативное развитие 081.
Kudos: 4
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021, WTF The Magnus Archives 2021: тексты низкого рейтинга





	Рукописи (не) горят

«Мистер Паук ждёт ещё одного гостя к ужину.  _ Принято стучаться _ ».  
Джон не может шевельнуться из-за странного чувства тревоги. Ему хочется выбросить чёртову книгу куда подальше. Но вместо этого его ладонь сжимается в кулак, и он тянет руку для того, чтобы... постучаться. Абсурдное действие, на самом деле, — и Джон не может ничего с этим сделать. Ещё немного — и...

Удар. Книга вылетает из рук и падает на землю. Джон смотрит растерянно — не до конца понимает, что происходит.   
— Не самую подходящую книгу ты выбрал для чтения, честно говоря. — Чужой голос возвращает в реальность, и Джон отрывает взгляд от земли. Книгу держит в руках незнакомый парень. Даже не посмотрев на обложку, он быстро прячет её за курткой. _Кто вообще носит_ _куртки летом?  
_— Мне показалось, что тут творится что-то странное, и я решил вмешаться. Кажется, не зря. О, кстати, я Джерард. — Он протягивает свободную руку. — Можно просто «Джерри».

Ох. Точно. Нужно же представиться. Джон пожимает руку нового знакомого — у того на большом пальце мозоль, а ладонь шершавая.  
— Джонатан... Джон. Приятно познакомиться.  
— Взаимно.  — Джерри улыбается. — Ну что, Джон, как насчёт небольшой совместной прогулки? Заодно и расскажешь, где ты такую чудесную книгу нашел. Если захочешь, конечно: я не заставляю.

«Он тебя уведет в укромное место и убьёт».  
«У него нет причин для этого».  
«Маньяку далеко не всегда нужна причина для убийств».

— Я не против, — отвечает Джон.

Ему кажется, что Джерри знает намного больше, чем он сам. И ему хочется получить ответы. Что за книга? Почему Джерри заинтересовало происходящее? Так много вопросов вертится в голове, но Джон всё равно молча следует за новым знакомым. Он старается запоминать дорогу — но мысли возвращаются к книге.

Вскоре они останавливаются. Джон осматривается по сторонам и понимает, что они находятся в отдалённой части парка. Людей рядом, естественно, нет, что лишь усиливает чувство тревоги.  
— Джерри... А что странного было в моём поведении? — Он не уверен, что вопрос звучит правильно и что Джерри просто не посмеётся над ним. — Я ведь просто... читал книгу? Это обычно не привлекает много внимания.  
— Неплохой вопрос, — мгновенно отзывается Джерри, — И не то чтобы у меня был чёткий ответ на него. Можно сказать, просто интуиция  сработала .

Жуткая книга вновь появляется в поле зрения — Джерри проводит пальцем по обложке, а затем выкидывает книгу в стоящую рядом урну. В другое время Джон возмутился бы, но сейчас...  
— Видишь ли,  — продолжает говорить Джерри, параллельно обыскивая свои карманы в поисках чего-то, — некоторые книги не являются тем, чем стремятся себя показать.

Бабушка говорила, что незнакомцам нельзя доверять. Да и, честно говоря, Джерри выглядит странно. Но почему-то Джону начинает казаться, что тот... спас ему жизнь. Это звучит глупо —  _ что вообще может сделать книга _ ? Но Джон всё ещё ощущает иррациональный страх, как и желание вернуть книгу себе.

— Как эта? — спрашивает он, смотря на то, как новый знакомый достаёт из кармана куртки зажигалку.  
— Как эта, — кивает Джерри. — Она ведь кажется обычной детской книгой, правда? Полагаю, ты и сам понял, что это не так. Кстати, такие книги часто с одной и той же надписью на титульных страницах. «Библиотека Юргена Лайтнера». Это так, на будущее.

Джон искренне надеется, что в его будущем не будет ситуаций, в которых эти знания понадобятся.

— Что... что произошло бы, если бы я дочитал книгу? — решается спросить Джон. Он не уверен, хочет ли знать, и уж точно не уверен в том, что у Джерри есть на это ответ.  
— Я не знаю точно, а проверять не хочу. Но явно ничего хорошего. — Джерри наклоняется над урной. Мгновение — и её содержимое начинает гореть. — Нам не стоит задерживаться тут. Вряд ли кто-то видел, конечно, но не стоит рисковать.

Когда они отходят на достаточное расстояние, Джон задаёт ещё один вопрос:  
— Откуда ты вообще знаешь про эти книги?  
— Папа немного мне о них рассказывал. — Джерри прячет зажигалку. — Его старая работа была как-то связана с подобными вещами. О, если хочешь, я могу вас познакомить, и ты сам спросишь? Мы тут недалеко живём. Думаю, папа не будет против гостя. 

Джон лишь кивает.  
Желание узнать о книгах больше явно сильнее здравого смысла. 

**Author's Note:**

> Основано на посте: <https://misterghostfrog.tumblr.com/post/640877435706081280/image-id-a-drawing-of-jonathan-sims-and-gerard>


End file.
